The Abandoned One
by CraftyEndergirl
Summary: A story where Harry has a sister, never had the scar, and J.K. Rowling was wrong
1. Left Alone

They treat us like freaks, when all we want to do is be accepted. I don't know what it is with them. They just won't accept the fact that magic is real. My name is Kira. Kira Potter. Yeah. I'm the sister of Harry Potter. Many people think Harry's got the scar. But in truth, I've got it. Whatever J.K. Rowling's been telling you, it's wrong. I want to tell you the actualy story of my six years at Hogwarts, and what happened before and after that.

The start of everything was during one fateful night... My mom and Dad, Lily and James Potter, were sitting in front of the fire, me and Harry lying in our beds, Harry, by that time was 8 months older than me. Suddenly, a scream and a flash of green light disturbed the peaceful evening. James leapt to his feet and headed for the door. Cautiously, he opened it, looked around, and failed to notice the black mist seeping in. Lily screamed. James turned around and saw Voldemort, his wand aimed straight at his heart.

"Potter... worthless Mudblood. _Avada Kadevra_!" Voldemort's wand spat out a stream of green light straight at James. He knew no more, and his last thought was _I'm sorry, Lily, I can't take care of them anymore..._ James' world faded to black.

"James!" Lily screamed, tears pouring down her face. James' blank face stared up at her. Lily took her wand, shaking, from its stand on the oak desk. Standing in front of me, she aimed the wand at Voldemort.

"What are you going to do?"

"What I should have done a long time ago." Lily said. She shouted a spell, a red light burst from her wand, and Voldemort spat, _Avada Kadevra!_ Lily's spell counteracted against Voldemort's for a few seconds, tears streaming down her face. Lily's spell was broken, she ducked the Avada, and it flew into the fireplace.

"Surely you do not have the nerve to perform an Unforgivable, Potter?" Voldemort whispered. He aimed his wand at Harry and me, and the familiar stream of bright green light burst out of the wand. Lily ran and intercepted the spell, falling dead to the ground.

Coming closer to the crib where Harry and I were, he hissed in parseltongue, _Well,_ this _is a surprise._ _I thought that the old coot told me that there was only one Potter. No matter. I shall kill them both_ _._ He looked at us as if disgusted, and said, " _Avada Kadevra!_ " The wand shook and light appeared, quite brighter than usual. The residents around Godric's Hollow heard a unearthly scream as the _Avada_ flew at Voldemort.

Why do I remember all this? I was there. Of course I was. I have an uncanny ability to remember everything that happened to me, ever. Back to the story

I felt a searing pain on my forehead, and it faded as soon as it had started. Of course then, since everything was all right again, Harry and I fell asleep, and Dumbledore picked us up.

 _ **A/N I know this chapter was short, but I had HW to do, so thanks to everyone who reviews. If I can get 20 reviews, the next chapter will be longer and up soon.**_


	2. The Letter

They treat us like freaks, when all we want to do is be accepted. I don't know what it is with them. They just won't accept the fact that magic is real. My name is Kira. Kira Potter. Yeah. I'm the sister of Harry Potter. Many people think Harry's got the scar. But in truth, I've got it. Whatever J.K. Rowling's been telling you, it's wrong. I want to tell you the actualy story of my six years at Hogwarts, and what happened before and after that.

The start of everything was during one fateful night... My mom and Dad, Lily and James Potter, were sitting in front of the fire, me and Harry lying in our beds, Harry, by that time was 8 months older than me. Suddenly, a scream and a flash of green light disturbed the peaceful evening. James leapt to his feet and headed for the door. Cautiously, he opened it, looked around, and failed to notice the black mist seeping in. Lily screamed. James turned around and saw Voldemort, his wand aimed straight at his heart.

"Potter... worthless Mudblood. _Avada Kadevra_!" Voldemort's wand spat out a stream of green light straight at James. He knew no more, and his last thought was _I'm sorry, Lily, I can't take care of them anymore..._ James' world faded to black.

"James!" Lily screamed, tears pouring down her face. James' blank face stared up at her. Lily took her wand, shaking, from its stand on the oak desk. Standing in front of me, she aimed the wand at Voldemort.

"What are you going to do?"

"What I should have done a long time ago." Lily said. She shouted a spell, a red light burst from her wand, and Voldemort spat, _Avada Kadevra!_ Lily's spell counteracted against Voldemort's for a few seconds, tears streaming down her face. Lily's spell was broken, she ducked the Avada, and it flew into the fireplace.

"Surely you do not have the nerve to perform an Unforgivable, Potter?" Voldemort whispered. He aimed his wand at Harry and me, and the familiar stream of bright green light burst out of the wand. Lily ran and intercepted the spell, falling dead to the ground.

Coming closer to the crib where Harry and I were, he hissed in parseltongue, _Well,_ this _is a surprise._ _I thought that the old coot told me that there was only one Potter. No matter. I shall kill them both_ _._ He looked at us as if disgusted, and said, " _Avada Kadevra!_ " The wand shook and light appeared, quite brighter than usual. The residents around Godric's Hollow heard a unearthly scream as the _Avada_ flew at Voldemort.

Why do I remember all this? I was there. Of course I was. I have an uncanny ability to remember everything that happened to me, ever. Back to the story

I felt a searing pain on my forehead, and it faded as soon as it had started. Of course then, since everything was all right again, Harry and I fell asleep, and Dumbledore picked us up.

 _ **A/N I know this chapter was short, but I had HW to do, so thanks to everyone who reviews. If I can get 20 reviews, the next chapter will be longer and up soon.**_


End file.
